SURPRISE Special DO Kyungsoo Birthday Fic
by PANDAmuda
Summary: Special Fic For D.O Kyungsoo [walaupun aku yakin dia kagak bakal baca] yang jelas buat D.O's Fans, Kaisoo, Baeksoo, and All X Kyungsoo Shipper. You Can Read This Fic! No Summary ENJOY! -PANDAmuda


**AUTHOR : PANDAmuda**

**GENRE: All Genre (Campur Aduk)**

**Pair: Everybody in EXO X SO KYUNGSOO (D.O)**

**Note: [Kumpulan Cerita pendek Kyungsoo dan member lain] Special Fic For D.O Kyungsoo Birthday #HappyKyungsooDay #HappyDyoDay**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Xiumin & KyungSoo**

.

**DEMI APAPUN YANG AKU LIHAT SELAMA INI, KYUNGSOO MEMANG DINGIN, KASAR, DAN SEDIKIT KERAS KEPALA. NAMUN DIA SEBENARNYA…. POLOS!**

.

"Kyungsoo-ya! Kemari cepat!" Xiumin memanggil Kyungsoo yang berada di dalam kamarnya dari arah ruang tengah

"Ada apa hyung?" teriak kyungsoo dari kamar yang cukup bisa di dengar xiumin dengan jelas

Kyungsoo pun segera berlari turun ke lantai satu dan menuju asal suara, yang ternyata asal suara tersebut dari hyungnya—Xiumin—yang sedang berada di ruang tengah.

"Ada apa hyung?" Tanya kyungsoo heran setelah menghampiri Xiumin

"Duduk dulu sini" balas Xiumin sembari menepuk-nepuk sofa disampingnya yang bermaksud menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk duduk disampingnya.

Kyungsoo pun duduk disamping hyung kesayangannya yang sudah rela tidak kuliah demi menyekolahkannya dan demi membiayai kehidupan mereka sehari-hari. Orangtua? Ibu Kyungsoo meninggal ketika melahirkan Kyungsoo, sedangkan ayahnya meninggal karena kecelakan di tempat kerjanya 3 tahun lalu.

"Ini. Buka lah, aku harap kau menyukainya." Kata Xiumin tiba-tiba sambil menyodorkan sebuah kotak kado (Sepertinya) yang cukup besar kepada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo kaget tapi tetap mengambil kotak pemberian kakaknya itu. "ini apa hyung?"

"Bukalah"

Kyungsoo pun membuka kotak tersebut dan..

"Wah… ini adalah boneka yang lagi terkenal itu ya kak? Wah…" Kyungsoo kagum akan isinya yang ternyata sebuah Boneka Anjing yang cukup besar yang akhir-akhir ini terkenal di Korea—Brownie (Boneka yang dibeli KrisTao di 'EXO's SHOWTIME' Ep 7. Sekitar bulan 10 tahun 2012 boneka ini memang cukup terkenal).

"apa kau menyukainya?" Tanya Xiumin kepada adiknya yang manis ini.

"Emm… Aku sangat menukainya." Jawab Kyungsoo sembari memeluk gemas boneka yangberada dalam pelukkannya itu. "Tapi hyung. Hyung punya uang seberapa banyak hingga bisa membelikan ini untukku?" Tanya Kyungsoo sedikit ragu. kenapa? Jelas karena mereka bukan orang kaya setelah kematian ayahnya dan lagi terkadang kerja keras Xiumin untuk membiayai hidup mereka aja masih tergolong kurang.

"Hyung punya tabungan yang cukup untuk membelikan ini kepada adik hyung tercinta. Lagi pula ini hadiah untuk ulang tahunmu, bukankah hari ini kau berulang tahun? Kau ingin dimasakkan apa? Hyung akan memasakkannya"

Xiumin cukup pintar menyembunyikan kebohongannya atau…. Kyungsoo yang begitu polos—mungkin kah dia bodoh?—sehingga tidak mengetahui jika hyungnya menyimpan sebuah rahasia besar untuknya?

.

.

**_"Xiumin-ah~ Cepat kemari dan puaskan aku!"_**

**_"Ba-baik"_**

_'Happy Birthday Kyungsoo-ya! Ku harap kau bisa tubuh besar dan sukses. Tidak seperti aku!'_

.

.

.

.

**Ada apa ini? Kyungsoo kenapa? Xiumin kenapa? Maksudnya ini apa?**

**BUKANKAH SUDAH JELAS? TAK PERLU AKU MENJELASKANNYA BUKAN?**

Note: 'Bold' is Author say's

**~Lu Han & KyungSoo**

.

"Saengil Chukhae Kyungsoo-ya!" ujar namja cantik ini kepada seorang namja manis di depannya yang diketahui bernama Kyungsoo.

"Wah…. Gomawo Luhan-ge" jawab Kyungsoo kepada namja cantik yang ada di depannya yang barusan saja dipanggilnya dengan sebutan Luhan-ge.

Luhan adalah namja asli kelahiran China yang kebetulan dapat Pertukaran pelajar ke Korea dan berteman baik—bahkan bersahabat—dengan Kyungsoo namja manis yang berada di depannya yang sedang berulang tahun ini.

"Ucapkan keinginanmu lalu tiup lilinnya, cepat! Sebelum lilinnya mencair ke kuenya!"

_'Aku harap Luhan-ge memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapku! Dan aku berharap dia menembakku saat ini juga'_

**FIUUHH~~**

_'AMIN!'_

[Terlihat Bintang Jatuh malam itu, tepat ketika Kyungsoo meniupkan nafasnya kearah lilin Birthday Cakenya]

"Wahh… Selamat Kyungsoo-ya." Ujar Luhan setelah Kyungsoo selesai meniup lilinnya "Apapun keinginanmu aku harap itu akan segera terkabul" ucap Luhan sambil menaruh Birthday Cake Kyungsoo ke meja lalu bergegas mengambil hadiahya dan memberikannya kepada Kyungsoo

"Ge~ ini terlalu banyak" kata Kyungsoo setelah melihat pemberian Luhan yang sangat banyak

"Tidak, itu tak seberapa dengan semua CINTA yang ku miliki kepadamu Kyungsoo-ya!" Luhan merunduk dan menggeluarkan sebuah kotak berwarna merah yang berbalut kain beludru. "Maukah kau menikah denganku Kyungsoo-ya? Aku sungguh sangat mencintaimu. Aku bahkan menyiakan semua hadiah ini selama seminggu hanya untuk memberikan Surprize Ulang tahunmu sekaligus Surprize hari dimana aku Melamarmu Kyungso-ya!" Luhan membuka kotak tersebut dan didalamnya ada sebuah Cincin dan setelahnya cincin tersebut sudah berada di jari manis Kyungsoo.

"Ge~" Kyungsoo merona _'Apa luhan-ge mengetahui Wish ku? Tapi itu tak mungkin'_

"Apa kau menerimanya?"

"Eumm… aku juga mencintaimu ge, sangat!"

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu mulai saat ini kau resmi menjadi calon istriku Kyungsoo-ya!"

.

.

Happy Ending? Entahlah.

**~Kris & KyungSoo**

.

"Kris-ge, apa kau ingat hari apa ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada namja tiang listrik di depannya.

Tunggu! Haruskah Kyungso menyalahkan tinggi namja itu? Atau dia harus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena begitu pendek? Kurasa dia tak perlu menyalahkan siapa pun, karena apa yang di beri tuhan adalah yang terbaik untuk kita bukan?

"Tentu" balas namja tinggi yang bernama Kris Wu itu singkat

"Benarkah? Lalu Hari apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo antusias

"Minggu" Ah~ sungguh singkat.

Kyungsoo cemberut, merutuki namja tinggi di depannya.

_'Tidak kah kau mengingat Ulang tahunku-ge?'_

.

**Massage To: Kris-Ge**

**'Ge~ kau dimana?'**

**'Ge~ kapan kau pulang?'**

**'Ge~ apa kau benar-benar marah?'**

**'Ge~ apa kau tak ingat hari apa ini?'**

**'Gege~ Kris-ge tidak kah kau mau membelikan sesuatu untukku?'**

Astaga! Segitu inginnya kah kau sebuah hadiah dari Kris-ge mu itu Kyungsoo-ya? Bagaimana jika kau meminta kepadaku? Tak perlu waktu lama aku akan langsung memberikannya untukmu, bagaimana?

"Aku mau Kris-ge sekarang. Kris-ge!"

Keras Kepala

"Hiks… Hiks… Kris-ge!"

Cengeng, bukankah menurutmu TENIS lebih menyentuh?

.

"Aku pulang" Suara Kris!

"Ge~" teriak Kyungsoo yang sekarang tengah berlari dari kamarnya di lantai dua menuju Kris yang berada di lantai satu

"Gege~" Kyungsoo langsung memeluk Kris dan menangis

"YA! Kau kenapa?" Tanya Kris kaget

"Gege jahat, apa gege benar-benar tidak ingat hari apa ini?" kata Kyungsoo setelah mendongak kan kepalanya untuk menatap Mata Indah Kris-ge-nya

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang tadi, ini hari minggu. Ada apa denganmu sebenarnya Kyungsoo-ya!" Kris bingung ada apa dengan anak teman ibunya ini.

"Hiks… Hiks… INI HARI ULANG TAHUNKU GE! GEGE JAHAT! AKU BENCI GEGE! AKU MAU PULANG KERUMAH EOMMA~" Kris Shock, dia baru ingat hari ini hari ulang tahun Kyungsoo-nya.

Melihat kyungsoo yang lengsung bergegas kekamarnya setelah berteriak tadi membuat Kris terdiam sesaat kemudian segera menyusul Kyungsoo ke kamarnya.

"Kyungsoo-ya, apa kau marah? Apa kau tak ingin keluar? Ayo kita beli sesuatu untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu. Maaf!" Kris menarik napas, lalu membuangnya kasar "Maaf, gege benar-benar tak mengingatnya. Maafkan aku Kyungsoo-ya!" Kris membuka pintu kamar Kyungsoo yang pastinya tak bakal bisa dikunci oleh Kyungsoo

Kenapa? Jelas karena Rumah ini adalah rumah Kris, dan Kris tak menyukai ada Kunci atau gembok di dalam rumahnya. Kau hanya bisa menemukan Kunci atau gembok hanya di Gerbang Depan Rumahnya, Pintu depan dan Belakang Rumahnya serta setiap jendela. Hanya itu!

"hiks… Hiks…" masih terdengar jelas jika Kyungsoo sedang menahan tangisannya, Kris mendekati Kyungsoo yang berbaring tengkurap (?) dan membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal yang ada di tempat tidur itu.

"Kyungsoo-ya, apa kau ingin sesuatu? Aku akan membelikannya sekarang. Apa kau-"

"Aku ingin gee berada di sampingku!" Kyungsoo dengan cepat memotong perkataan Kris dan langsung memeluk Kris

"Aku tak butuh hadiah mahal atau apapun itu, aku hanya mau ada Kris-ge disampingku untuk menemani hari ulang tahunku hari ini." Kyungsoo memelas "Bisakah?"

"Baiklah" Kris memeluk Kyungsoo erat

**CHU~**

Kris mencium kening Kyungsoo. "Hadiah Ulang tahunmu"

Kyungsoo merona, dia malu "Gomawo Gege~"

**~Suho & Kyungsoo**

.

SUHO KIM

Suho Kim (25 tahun) pengusaha muda yang memiliki sebuah perusahaan Parfum ternama di Korea Selatan, dia memiliki uang untuk membuka sebuah perusahaan dari orangtuanya memang. Tapi dia meraih kesuksesan serta gelar 'Pengusaha Muda Terkaya di Korea Selatan' bukanlah hasil bantuan orangtuanya, melainkan hasil kerja kerasnya selama 3 tahun terakhir ini.

Suho hanya namja biasa yang tak suka menghabiskan harta orangtua nya, hingga ia di beri sejumlah uang yang cukup banyak oleh orangtuanya—yang katanya pengganti uang bulanan yang seharusnya dia ambil, namun karena dia tak menyukai uang orangtuanya dia menggunakan uang itu untuk membangun perusahaannya sendiri—lalu ia mengunakan uang itu untuk membuat pabriknya sendiri.

DO KYUNGSOO

Do Kyungsoo (20 tahun) namja manis ini adalah pacar Suho pengusaha muda yang sukses, kyungsoo tinggal satu apartemen dengan Suho. Namun karena pacarnya merupakan pengusaha muda tersukses di Korea Selatan, Suho jadi tak memiliki banyak waktu untuk Kyungsoo. Tapi Kyungsoo tetap sabar menunggu Suho pulang dan tetap sabar mencintai Suho.

.

"Hyung~ kumohon cepatlah pulang, bukankah hari ini hari ulang tahunku? Tidak kah kau ingat?" Kyungsoo menelpon Suho

_'Baiklah, akan aku usahakan cepat pulang, setelah semuanya selesai.'_ Suho menjawab dari seberang sana

"kau janji hyung, aku akan menunggumu. Cepatlah pulang jika kau tak ingin merasa bersalah padaku"

_'Baiklah, tunggu aku baby!'_

.

"Tuan Park, tak bisa kah kau membatalkan semuanya? Aku harus pulang cepat hari ini." Suho sedang memohon kepada sekertarisnya untuk membatalkan semua janji temunya hari ini, karena hari ini adalah hari ulangtahun Kyungsoo—pacarnya.

"Maaf tuan, tidak bisa" Tuan Park—Sekertaris Suho—menjawab

"Oh, ayolah kumohon. Hanya untuk hari ini, Kyungsoo ulang tahun hari ini Tuan Park!" sekali lagi Suho memohon

"Maaf Tuan tidak bisa" _GAGAL_

Suho hari ini cukup berantakan, syukurnya dia memiliki senyuman maut yang dapat mengalihkan pandangan orang lain yang melihat senyumnya—walaupun sebenarnya semua senyumnya hari ini adalah palsu.

Tuan Park yang sudah cukup lama mengabdi sebagai sekertaris keluarga Kim ini sekarang diangkat menjadi sekertaris Pribadi Suho yang sudah jelas pasti memahami seluk-beluk sifat asli Suho. Namun apa daya, ia memang tidak bisa membatalkan semua janji Temu Suho dengan para Klien nya untuk hari ini.

Dan semuanya berakhir dengan Suho yang menjalani harinya dengan senyuman—palsu—yang selalu hadir mempertampan wajahnya. Dan malamnya Suho pulang tanpa membawa hadiah apapun untuk Kyungsoo karena dia cukup lelah untuk pergi membeli sesuatu lagi.

.

"Aku pulang"

"…."

"Baby! Kau dimana?"

"…."

Suho pergi ke kamar mereka

CKLEK

"Baby, apa kau sudah tidur?"

"…."

"Baby, apa kau marah? Aku tau kau belum tidur."

"…."

Suho mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo yang berada di atas tempat tidur dan dengan segera memeluk kyungsoo dari belakang, yang membuat Kyungsoo yang belum tidur itu tersentak kaget mendapatkan pelukan hangat dari Suho.

"Baby~"

"…."

Suho menampakkan senyum setannya kali ini, dan detik berikutnya dia mulai menjilat tengkuk mulus Kyungsoo

"Nghh… Hyung"

Tepat. Kyungsoo mencoba membalikkan badannya , namun sayang dia sudah ditahan oleh Suho dalam pelukkannya yang cukup erat sehingga membuat kyungsoo tak bisa membalikkan badannya. Suho masih terus menjilatnya.

"Aku akan memberikanmu Hadiah 'Itu' saja, bagaimana?"

FIUH~

Suho menghembuskan nafasnya di telinga Kyungsoo yang membuat kyungsoo mengindik geli.

"Ta-Tapi Hyung?"

"Taka da tapi-tapian dan nikmatilah, maaf aku tak bisa pulang cepat."

Dan detik berikutnya Suho membalikkan badan Kyungsoo dan mulai melumat bibir tebal yang seksi milik Kyungsoo pacar mungilnya yang manis. Adegan ini semakin lama-semakin HOT dan Ku yakin akan berakhir Kyungsoo yang tertidur karena lelah.

.

Kyungsoo telah terlelap, dia Kelelahan karena harus memenuhi keinginan Suho yang sudah tak tahan untuk 'memakan' tunangannya ini, dan setelah sekian lama Suho menahannya akhirnya ia dapat 'memakan' pacarnya ini.

"Itu hadiah dariku Kim Kyungsoo, Saengil Chukkahae!"

"Astaga! Apa ini yang kau namakan hadiah? Suho kau gila!"

"Maafkan aku Baby, apa itu menyakitimu? Mian!"

Apa Suho sedang gila? Dia bermonolog sendiri di tengah malam seperti ini? Astaga! Bantui dia sadar!

**~Lay & Kyungsoo**

.

"Kyungsoo-ya!"

"Ne, sunbae?"

"Ini untukmu, ambil dan bukalah ketika kau dirumah. Arraseo?"

"Eum.. Ba-baiklah"

.

.

_'Happy Birthday Kyungsoo,_

_Aku tau ini hari ulangtahunmu kan?_

_Aku tau, kau suka Cheese Cake kan?_

_Aku tau, kau sedang sedih dan itu adalah Cheese Cake untukmu dan jika kau beruntung kau akan menemukan Hadiah lebih special untukmu sebentar lagi….'_

**TING TONG**

"Ada yang datang? Siapa ya?"

Kyungsoo menuju pintu depan dan ia mengintip dari kamera CCTV dan yang dia temukan adalah pengantar bunga.

"Aku tak memesan bunga, salah alamat kali!"

**CKLEK**

Kyungsoo membuka pintunya lalu..

"Tuan Do Kyungsoo kan? Ini bunga anda"

"Ta….pi"

Pengantar bunga itu meninggalkannya begitu saja

Kyungsoo kesal dan berniat menutup pintunya namun ditahan oleh seseorang

"Tuan Do Kyungsoo kan? Ini Pesanan anda seminggu yang lalu" kata pengantar, dia pengantar apa ya? Kok dia memberikan kotak kecil begitu?

Kyungsoo membuka kotak kecil itu karena penasaran akan isinya.

ASTAGA!

"Ci….cincin siapa ini?"

"Kyungsoo-ya!" teriak seseorang dari arah Lift dekat pintu Apartemennya yang sukses membuat Kyungsoo kaget

"Astaga, kau mengagetiku hyung!" kata kyungsoo sembari mengelus dadanya karna kaget

"Mian. Apa kau sudah mendapatkan semuanya?"

"eh? Maksudmu apa hyung?"

"Apa kau sudah melihat hadiah dariku? Apa kau sudah membaca pesan dariku?"

"Emmm.. itu.. Terima kasih kuenya hyung."

"Eh? Apa kau sudah membaca pesannya?"

"Sudah, tapi belum selesai ada apa memangnya?"

"Hadiah ulang tahunm bukan hanya itu. Bunga itu, Cincin itu dan orang ini adalah hadiah dariku untukmu juga" Lay mengatakan Orang ini sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri

"Maksudmu.. hyung? Kau… melamarku?"

"Menurutmu?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum bahagia dan langsung memeluk Lay sunbaenya di kampus

"Gomawo Hyung, ini hadiahku darimu yang paling indah. Gomawo!"

"Terimakasih juga karena sudah mau menerima hadiahku. Apa kau juga menerima lamaranku?"

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya tanda ia meng'IYA'kan pertanyaan Lay.

"Terima kasih Zhang Kyungsoo"

Lay dengan seenak jidatnya ganti nama Kyungsoo pake marganya dia? Kau Egois Lay!

**~Baekhyun & Kyungsoo**

.

"Kyungiee Saengil Chukkhae ne~" kata Baekhyun kecil sembari menjulurkan tangannya kepada Kyungsoo kecil yang saat itu sedang ulang tahun.

"Baekiee hyung, gomawo." Kata kyungsoo kecil sambil menjulurkan tangannya untuk mencoba meraih tangan baekhyun kecil. Dan mereka bersalaman senang "Tapi hyung, apa kau tidak membelikan hadiah untukku?" Tanya Kyungsoo kecil tanpa melepaskan tautan tangan diantara mereka berdua

"Mian Kyungiee, hyung tak punya uang untuk membelikanmu hadiah."

"Ah… baiklah, takapa hyung. Tapi…. BOLEHTIDAKKAUMENCIUMKUDISINI?" Tanya Kyungsoo kecil sambil menunjuk bibirnya dan detik berikutnya dia menunduk malu

"Baiklah" Baekhyun kecil sebenarna tak mendengar apa yang diucapkan Kyungsoo kecil, karena itu terlalu cepat. Tapi Baekhyun kecil kita adalah Tipe orang yang dengan mudahnya mengetahui sesuatu hanya dengan gerak tubuh.

Baekhyun kecil langsung mengapit kedua sisi pipi Kyungsoo kecil dan mengangkat wajah Kyungsoo kecil untuk membuatnya mudah mencium bibir Kyungsoo kecilnya. Baekhyun kecil pun mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir tebal milik Kyungsoo kecil, Kyungsoo yang tadinya membelalakkan matanya kaget sekarang sudah menutup matanya dan mencoba menikmat apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya. Baekhyun mendekat.. Dan…..

**CHU~**

Baekhyun mengecup singkat bibir Kyungsoo dan membuat Kyungsoo menunduk malu

"Hadiahku untukmu,"

"Go-gomawo Hyung"

.

.

Anak kecil? Tak semua anak kecil dijaman modern seperti ini yang masih POLOS, bahkan mereka bisa saja menjadi sangat mesum karena keturunan dari orangtua mereka bukan? tapi tenang Baekhyun kecil dan Kyungsoo kecil kita masih POLOS kok! [Reader: Jadi mereka gak pake baju gitu thor? Author: Bukan begitu maksudku! /Sweatdrop/]

**~Chanyeol & Kyungsoo**

.

"Hyung itu tinggi sekali" Kyungsoo kagum melihat namja yang ada diseberang jalan sana, dia begitu tinggi katanya.

"Eomma, tak bisakah kyungsoo menemui hyung tinggi itu?" Tanya kyungsoo kepada ibunya

"Tapi sayang kakak itu sepertinya ingin pergi kesekolah" bujuk sang ibu kepada kyungsoo kecilnya

"Kyungsoo gak mau tau, kyungsoo maunya hyung tinggi itu!" Kyungsoo kecil mulai menangis

"Kakak itu harus sekolah, tak bisa kah kita menemuinya nanti sore saja? Kasihan dia, nanti ibu suruh Tuan Park mengurusnya. Bagaimana?" tawar ibu Kyungso

"Baiklah, janji!" Kata Kyungsoo semangat sambil memberikan kelingkingnya kepada sang ibu.

"Janji!" balas sang ibu sambil menutkan jari kelingkingnya ke jari kelingking sang anak (Pinky Promise)

"Assa!" Kyungsoo kembali bahagia

.

"Tuan Park bisakah kau mengantarkanku menuju sekolahan namja tinggi tadi?"

"Jika saya lihat dari seragamnya sepertinya dia sekolah di tempat yang sama dengan anak saya Nonya."

"Benarkah? Kalau gitu tolong antarkan saya"

"Baik, nyonya!"

Sungguh bahagia sekali memiliki Ibu seperti ibunya Kyungsoo ya? Kyungsoo masih kecil aja udah di manja begitu, entah bagaimana besarnya nanti?

AKu tak salah apa-apa kok, Kyungsoo memang masih kecil, dia adalah bocah kecil bernama lengkap Do Kyungsoo anak satu-satunya di keluarga Do berumur 5 tahun hari ini, Hari dimana dia ulang tahun. Tunggu! Atau mungkin ini alasan sang ibu memberikan apa yang dia sangat inginkan? Bisa jadi!

.

"Kyungsoo-baby, lihat umma bawa apa?" Teriak ibunya kyungsoo setelah masuk kedalam rumah mereka

"Eomma! Kenapa lama sekali. Eomma kemana saja? Apa Eomma membelikan hadiah ulang tahun untuk Kyungsoo?"

"Tidak"

"Hiks…Hiks… Eomma jahat, Kyungsoo kan mau di belikan boneka Porroro Baru!"

"Sudah, jangan nangis. Eomma bawa yang lebih bagus daripada Boneka Porroro itu. Ini~ Ja..jjang…"

Keluarlah namja tinggi yang tadi di lihat Kyungsoo di seberang jalan, alasan Kyungsoo sangat ingin bertemu dengan namja itu karena menurut Kyungsoo Namja itu tampan dan tinggi. Kyungsoo terpesona [Astaga Kyungsoo kau bahkan masih 5 tahun, ah bukan. Baru 5 tahun, sementara namja tinggi itu 18 tahun. Kau gila? Kau mau dia jadi Pedofil Kyungsoo-ya?]

"Wahh… Hyung tampan! Hyung tinggi" Kyungsoo senang dan langsung memeluk kaki namja tinggi itu

"Hai manis, siapa namamu?" Namja tinggi itu berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Kyungsoo

"Namaku Do Kyungsoo, umma biasanya memanggilku Kyungie. Tapi kyungsoo mau hyung tampan ini memanggilku Baby. Otte?"

"Baiklah, Baby. Kenalkan nama hyung Park Chanyeol, baby bisa memanggil hyung dengan nama apa saja yang baby suka. Bagaimana?"

"Benarkah? Baiklah, aku akan memanggil Hyung Yeollie-Hyung saja."

"Baiklah. Karena kata Eomma mu hari ini hari ulang tahun baby, hyung akan tinggal disini seharian untuk menemanimu. Bagaimana? Kau suka?"

"Emm… Sangat"

Kyungsoo sangat senang, Dia langsung memeluk sang Eomma sambil berkata Terimakasih. Setelahnya dia sudah pergi kekamarnya untuk bermain dengan Yeollie-Hyung-nya.

.

.

"Nyonya sepertinya namja yang kau maksud adalah anakku."

"Benarkah? Baiklah kalau begitu, ini akan lebih mudah bukan? Suruh anakmu untuk pindah kerumah kami. Jika Kyungsoo sangat menginginkan anak itu, aku akan meniahkannya nanti."

"Tapi nyonya, bukankah ini gila? Chanyeol seorang laki-laki dan Kyungsoo juga, dan lagi Chanyeol 18 tahun sementara Kyungsoo 5 tahun. Bagaimana bisa kau membiarkan mereka berdua bersatu? Ini mengerikan nyonya!"

"Tenang saja, kurasa tak masalah bukan Tuan Park?"

"Hahhh… Baiklah nyonya."

APA! JADI NAMJA TINGGI ITU ANAK TUAN PARK? SUPIR PRIBADI NYONYA DO? DAN LAGI, APA MAKSUD NYONYA DO INGIN MENIKAHKAN KYUNGSOO DENGAN CHANYEOL? KAU MENYEDIHKAN PARK CHANYEOL, KAU AKAN MENJADI PEDOFIL. ASTAGA!

**~Chen & Kyungsoo**

.

**_'Balonku ada 5. Rupa-rupa warnanya. Merah, kuning, kelabu, Merah muda, dan biru….'_**

Terdengar suara merdu Chen yang sedang mennyanyikan lagu BALONKU ADA LIMA di kelasnya. Dan itu cukup membuat satu kelas hening sebentar untuk mendengarkan suara merdu Chen. Chen namja manis berumur 5 tahun yang saat ini duduk di bangku hangat TK.

'Wah… suara chen-hyung bagus'

.

"Hyung tak bisa kah kau menyanyikan sebuah lagu Khusus untukku?" Tanya namja manis bermata bulat itu kepada Chen.

"Baiklah, taka da pilihan. Hyung akan menyanyikan lagu yang ingin hyung nyanyikan untukmu" ujar chen

"Hahh.. baiklah" Sebenarnya namja manis bermata bulat itu ingin Request lagu. Tapi…. Ya sudah lah

**_'Saengil Chukhahamnida, Saengil Chukhahamnida, Saranghae Uri Kyungsoo. Saengil Chukhahamnida.'_**

**_'Happy Birthday To You. Saengil Chukhae Kyungsoo-ya'_**

Chen mengakhiri lagunya dan beriringan dengan senyuman yang muncul di bibir Kyungsoo

"Wah… Hyung, darimana kau tau jika hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku?"

"Aku mengingatnya" singkat

"Wah… Gomawo Hyung!" Kyungsoo senang lalu memeluk Chen

Chen membalas pelukkan Kyungsoo "Yang penting kyungsoo senang, hyung juga"

Sungguh Hyung yang baik, bukan?

_'Happy Birthday my baby Kyungsoo'_ ucap chen dalam hati

[oh Chen, bahkan dalam kehidupan nyata kau lebih Manja daripada Kyungsoo]

**~Tao & Kyungsoo**

.

"Taoie~ ayo kita beli Ice Cream bersama, kyung baru saja diberi uang oleh Eoma"

_'Baiklah Kyungie, tao nanti kerumah Kyungie ya!'_

"Baiklah, kyung tunggu tao datang ya. Baing~~ ('Bye' versi Cute)"

_'Emm.. Baing~~'_

Kyungsoo dapat uang dari eommanya di hari ulang tahunnya, dan rencananya ia akan menghabiskan uangnya untuk Tao tetangganya yang mirip panda China itu.

.

"Kyungie~ tao mau rasa Chocholate Tiramisu, Kyungie mau rasa apa?"

"Kyungie mau rasa Vanilla Strowberry saja"

"Baiklah, kyungie tunggu disini biar tao yang pesankan."

Tao pun meninggalkan Kyungsoo untuk pergi memesan Ice Cream. Mereka memang masih kecil, tapi tenang saja mereka beli Ice Cream ditoko samping rumah mereka. Dan lagi took ini memiliki pegawai yang diperuntukkan khusus untuk mengawasi serta melayani anak kecil yang beli sendiri. Jadi mereka cukup aman untuk ditinggal disini.

Tao datang setelah selesai memesan.

"Kyungie mau makan apa lagi? Selain Ice Cream?"

"Eumm…. Apa ya? Bagaimana kalau kita beli Roti isi daging itu?" kata Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk gambar Burger and Hot Dog (Mereka masih terlalu kecil untuk mengetahui nama makanan itu bukan?)

"Baiklah, biar tao yang pesan lagi ya. Kyungie duduk disini saja okay?"

"Okay, cepat kembali"

Sungguh anak yang menggemaskan, bagaimana bisa dia melambaikan tangannya kepada Tao yang hanya pergi sebentar – hanya ntuk memesan, bukan kah itu sangat sebentar? – seakan tao akan pergi lama?

Tao kembali dan langsung duduk disamping Kyungsoo

"Kenapa tao sangat baik padaku hari ini?" Kyungsoo bertanya kepada tao

"Bukankah hari ini hari ulang tahunmu? Tao akan melakukan hal yang kyung suka, dan tao akan menemani kyung seharian. Karena tao tau kyung tak punya teman dirumah. Ya kan?" Kyungsoo menunduk mendengarnya

"iya, eomma pergi setelah memberikan uang untuk Kyungsoo. Appa pergi kerja agi-pagi sekali, jadi tadi kyungsoo kesepian dan akhirnya mengajak tao pergi makan ice cream" tao menatap kyungsoo-nya sedih, ia mulai meneteskan air matanya

"Kyungie tenang saja, tao akan menemani kyungie main seharian sampai kyungie capek. Tao sudah izin sama mama kok!" tao mulai nangis ketika memeluk kyungsoo yang juga mlai sesegukan

"Be-benarkah?"

"Eum.. tao janji"

"Gomawo taoie~"

**~Kai & Kyungsoo**

.

**_'Happy Birthday to You, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday-Happy Birthday, Hapy Birthday_** Kyungiee'

**FIUH~**

**YE—EYY!**

Semua anak bersorak gembira ketika Kyungsoo bocah laki-laki yang manis dan bermata bulat itu selesai meniup lilin kuenya.

"Kyungsoo-baby, kau ingin memberikan potongan kue pertamamu kepada siapa sayang?" ucap Ryeowook—kakak Kyungsoo

"kyungie akan memberikannya kepada Eomma dan Appa!" kata kyungsoo sembari menghampiri ibunya lalu menyuapinya kemudian menuju ayahnya dan menyuapinya

"Lalu, untuk potongan kedua?" Ryeowook bertanya lagi pada adiknya

"Err.. kyung bingung, tapi… Kyung akan memberikannya kepada Kkam-jong"

"Kkam-jong? Siapa itu?"

"Kkam-jong itu namja hitam yang ada disana" ujar kyungsoo sambil menunjuk seorang bocah laki-laki yang sedang berjalan dengan sok ganteng kearah Kyungsoo

"Hai baby, Saengil Chukhae ne."

**CHU~**

"Astaga, Kai! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan adikku. Dan lagi kalian ditengah banyak orang! Bodoh"

Ryeowook marah dan langsung menggeplak kepala Kai atau seseorang yang tadi di panggil Kkam-jong oeh Kyungsoo adiknya. Astaga bagaimana bisa Kai yang berumur 7 tahun begitu mesum sehingga dengan mudahnya mencium bibir Kyungsoo yang berumur 8 tahun—1 tahun lebih tua darinya—di depan banyak orang, ah bukan.. banyak anak yang seumuran dengannya dan kyungsoo dan lagi tadi dia memanggil Kyungsoo dengan sebutan Baby? Cih.. Tak pantas!

"Hyung appo. Lagian hyung harus menerima kenyataan jika nanti hyung akan menjadi kakak iparku" Ryeowook harus menahan emosi untuk saat ini karena ini akan menjadi tontonan berreting tinggi bagi anak-anak yang ada di depanna saat ini "Dan Baby, ciuman tadi adalah hadiah dariku. Hehehehe….."

Kai senyum 5 jari dan kyungsoo hanya menunduk malu. Anak-anak yang lain? Jangan Tanya mereka pastinya menatap bingung si Kkam-jong itu, dia sungguh mesum, dia sungguh keterlaluan, dia sungguh tak tau malu, dan sungguh sangat tidak sopan. Setidaknya itu yang aku dan anak-anak yang melihat kejadian itu pikirkan saat ini

**~Sehun & Kyungsoo**

.

"Happy Birthday Kyungsoo hyung"

"Gomawo sehun-ah"

Sehun memberikan ucapan selamat ulang tahun kepada DO Kyungsoo bocah laki-laki yang beda 1 tahun diatasnya itu, dan kyungsoo berterima kasih kepada OH Sehun bocah laki-laki yang 1 tahun dibawahnya itu sembari mengambil hadiah yang disodorkan Sehun kepadanya

"Hyung, kau sangat manis. Tak bisakah aku menikahimu nanti ketika kau sudah besar?"

"Apa maksudmu sehuna, menikah itu apa? Dan lagi hyung ini tampan bukan manis, hyung tak suka di bilang manis itu seperti perempuan."

"Tapi itu kenyatannya hyung, kau manis dan terkadang terlihat lebih manis dari yeoja yang ada di sekolahanku"

"Kau menyebalkan Sehuna"

"Tapi kau mencintaiku kan?

TEPAT SASARAN SEHUNA! Kyungsoo menunduk mendengarnya, itu benar. Mereka saling mencintai, tak salahkan jika mereka saling mencintai sedari kecil? Salahkan orangtua mereka yang sedari kecil membuat mereka sangat dekat, jangan salahkan anak kecil ini karena sudah saling mencintai dan jangan juga salahkan Sehun yang tadi secara tidak langsung melamar Do Kyungsoo. Ini semua karena kegilaan orangtuanya yang sangat ingin memiliki DO Kyungsoo yang manis untuk menjadi Istri dari OH Sehun yang tampan.

.

.

.

.

**END**

**Lelah ngetiknya, Pertama kali ngetik cerita panjang banget. Jujur Laptop sempat Ngandat Cuma gara-gara Ngetik ini. Mangkanya nge-post nya lama banget. Maafkan saya karena ngepostnya ketika hari akan menjadi #KAISOODAY. Tapi takapa, Anggap saja ini Bithday Fic Buat Kyungsoo sekaligus Special Fic buat Kaisoo, bagaimana? Kekekekeekkk~~**


End file.
